


The Quiet Game

by J0rn



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: Originally uploaded on tf-tickles tumblr, for @shadowenza!Scout and Pyro decide to spice up their night a little bit by playing a game, one that Scout doesn’t think he will be able to win.
Relationships: Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/552697
Kudos: 38





	The Quiet Game

Pyro had never felt more content. Laying with Scout beside the fire, with his head in Scout’s lap, letting Scout run his fingers through his hair as he jabbered about today’s battle and how amazing he had been.

“You should have seen the look on that Spy’s face Py! That knucklehead didn’t see me coming until it was to late!”

Scout always saved his best stories for him, probably because he was the only one that would listen.

“I’ll bet you were wonderful. You always are, babe.”

Scout paused in his retelling of the days events to lean down and plant a kiss on Pyro’s lips.

“You frikin’ know it.”

As much as Pyro loved listening to Scout’s stories, he also enjoyed what came after Scout was finished bragging. However, something about tonight was different. He remembered the events of last night all too clearly, he remembered the sound that Scout had made when he grabbed onto his writs on a whim, he could still see his face in his mind and feel how his whole body rolled underneath him… and he desperately wanted to recreate that.

“Scout?” He hated interrupting, but suddenly there was a flame in the firebug’s eyes and even Scout noticed. “How about you be quiet?”

“What..?”

Scout looked a little offended at the request, but he couldn’t help thinking there was something darker implied behind those words.

“Why don’t we play a game?” Pyro couldn’t stop the flush rising on his freckled cheeks. “What do you say?”

Realizing that the command to be quiet was not meant as an insult, he couldn’t help but grin.

“What did you have in mind?”

It didn’t take them long to leave the comfort of the carpet in front of the Mess Hall and sneak into Scout’s room.

“Lay down, put your hands up over your head and don’t move.” 

Pyro’s voice was so quiet he wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly.

“Oh, um… okay? And then what?”

Once he was in bed, Pyro climbed on top of him. Scouts hands reached up to stroke his face, but Pyro pushed them back into the bed, pinning them above his head and watching Scout gasp almost involuntarily as his body rolled.

“I said don’t move babe. Don’t move, don’t speak. You get through this without moving or making a sound, I’ll let you gag me and take me any way you want. Sound fair?”

He couldn’t help but smile seeing Scout’s open mouth turn into a shit eating grin.

“But what if I lose?”

Scout’s sentence ended with a low groan as Pyro’s dull teeth latched onto his earlobe.

“All of that stuff I said you could do? I get to do it to you.”

Forcing himself to relax, Scout let Pyro take control, resolving himself to be silent and complacent as Pyro slipped off his clothes, leaving him naked all except for his boxers and his dog tags. A good look, in Pyro’s opinion.

“Look at this gorgeous body of yours,” He let his lips trail down Scout’s neck, nipping at his pulse and lapping at his collarbone, “I want to taste every inch of you.”

Scout closed his eyes, and thought about everything but the warm body cooing sexy things on top of him. He tried to think about baseball, his Ma, Spy, anything to slow the rush of blood to his nether region, but with Pyro’s teeth and tongue teasing at his nipples it was hard to think about anything else.

“I can hear your heart racing, I know you want to take over, I can feel every muscle fighting to stay where it is. Don’t you just want to grab me?” His hot breath ghosted across Scout’s abs and stomach, and had Scout not been biting his tongue so hard it might be bleeding, he would have completely lost it. “I know you just want to take me and throw me down, and fuck me silly.”

He wasn’t wrong, but staying still was his best chance to get that chance.

When Pyro’s fingers closed in on the waistband of his boxers, Scout bit back a groan. He was already painfully hard, and a glance down an Pyro told him he was getting pretty excited as well.

“Look at how excited you are!”

He rubbed Scout through the soft fabric, allowing the small whimpers that escaped his throat.

“You’re doing such a good job babe! Who knew you were capable of shutting up for this long?”

He hadn’t meant to sound mean, but when he felt Scout’s dick twitch under his hand, he couldn’t help it. Who knew that would be what really turned him on?

“The last time you were this quite, you had my dick in your mouth…”

Scout gritted his teeth, hating that his dirty talking was turning him on as much as it was. He hoped that Pyro would finish up, he wasn’t going to last very much longer under this attention.

“Let’s take a look, shall we?” Pyro freed the tip of Scout’s cock, lavishing the head with his tongue, and as he passed over the slit Scout couldn’t take it anymroe reaching down and grabbing Pyro’s hair, grinding up towards him as Pyro laughed.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t take it anymore! Py, I need you!”

Pyro crawled back up to kiss his lips.

“I’m sorry, I took it to far didn’t I?”

Scout couldn’t believe how quickly his boyfriend went from sexy and dominant to completely embarrassed.

“No, babe it was great. Keep talking, just… no more teasing, I’m dyin’ down here! I guess I lost fair in square, so go ahead and do what you want with me, just… please quit teasing!”

Pyro let his love turn him over and get on top of him.

“How about I let you do this, and next time I tie you up, gag you, and tease you out of your mind?”

Scout hated that he liked the sound of that.

“As long as you keep talking dirty.” Scout gasped as he entered Pyro.

“You like it?”

“Do you want me to shut up? Then keep talking, hot stuff.”


End file.
